


Remember the Rain

by PixiesInSpace



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesInSpace/pseuds/PixiesInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To him, Florida was the rain running down his back, and his soft blonde hair flattened against his face, and most importantly /his/ hands against his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m always asked, at least twice by every person I come to know, do you remember Florida? or What was so great about Florida, Mark?

The thing is I remember all of it clearly as if it was only then happening, but I didn’t enjoy talking through it with other people, it’s my story, it’s his story. No one else’s, not my cousins, or aunts, or the therapist given as a gift from my mother.

I would answer the same every time, I remember the rain, I remember the summer, broken ankles and scraped knees.

There isn’t a person alive who knows what I mean, except for my sister, I didn’t want to drag my mom into anything that would make her tear up and cry for her poor, poor Marky. I’m not a bad person whose intent is to make a woman cry.

So, it would be better to just write it down, as my mom suggested, because then I wouldn’t have to talk about it, there would be nothing after I finish writing. My entire thoughts would be exposed to all the people I’d been hiding from all these years. They’d ask questions when I’d be finished with this, or they wouldn’t.

Or maybe I won’t finish this.

Maybe I’ll get sick of writing like I get sick of everything.

Or I won’t.

I’ve been wrong before.

+-+

Me, my mom and sister were at an Olive Garden at three in the afternoon, in the state of Kansas. California seemed so distant then.

My legs were sore from being in the same position since seven in the morning, and I hadn’t showered in two days.

The restaurant was mostly vacant. My sister nudged my feet with hers, I nudged her back. She smiled at me, much more excited about moving to Florida.

I loved California. It was hot, and there wasn’t gross humidity that made it seem a million times hotter. 

“You excited to get there, Mark?” My mom grinned, reaching across the table to pinch my cheek. 

“I told you mom, humidity,” I grumbled back, sinking backwards into my seat. 

“You’ll be fine Mark, and starting in a new school as well!” She went on excitedly. “Starting your senior year!”

“Big deal,” I sighed, grabbing breadstick. “Then I’m graduating and getting the hell out of there and back to California.”

“Don’t be so negative,” Anne sighed, kicking my foot again. “In Florida, there’s no light pollution, you’ll be able to see the stars!”

Okay that was one thing.

Right then, our waitress came around. She had a small bit of pudge and had blonde hair and red lipstick. She looked like the type of girl I’d like to hang around.

“I overheard you all are moving to Florida?” She smiled at us.

My mom grinned right back at her. “Yes we are, you know anything about it?”

“Yeah, quite a bit actually, since I used to live there myself.” She placed her paper pad back into her pocket to keep conversation with us. “It’s quite nice down there, plenty green, but the rain.”

That got my attention.

“Every single day it starts raining from five to the morning, I’d say, it’s quite something!”

Maybe Florida wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the car ride to Florida wasn’t that bad, there was little traffic, but we ran late into the night. 

But then it started to rain.

Mom wouldn’t let me roll down my window for whatever reason. I pressed my face against the glass, watching the raindrops slide down the window.

I wished it would never stop raining. 

The sounds of rain against the window put me to sleep and I remained that way until we arrived in Florida.

+-+

I dreamed of the rain. 

It didn’t feel cold. I was riding my board out on the streets. Cars passed me and I struggled in my sleep. 

They would surely kill me if I didn’t get on the sidewalk. 

There was another figure by me, but I couldn’t turn to see it. From my angle, it could have been my shadow, but it had a separate sound than my own.

Cars kept coming and I flinched every time they would hit me and the figure beside me. I hadn’t had nightmares in months. I couldn’t understand where this one was coming from.

The cars stopped, and so did I. 

I could finally turn my head. Lying next to me was the figure. Although, it wasn’t a figure on me.

It was a dog, lying dead in the street.

+-+

I woke up sweating.

Anne had headphones on, listening to her CD player, and was staring out the window. She didn’t hear me awake, neither did Mom, she had the radio on.

Outside it was still raining. 

Even in the dark, I could see the green grass, and the mud. Our car splashed water up, and it was spraying out slightly from either side.

The dream rain through my thoughts. I wished my teddy bear wasn’t in the moving truck.

My fingers were shaking. 

“We’re almost there, Mark!” My mom glanced back at me, grinning widely.

“Ye ha,” I groaned sarcastically. 

I wanted to go back home.


End file.
